Vampire Academy Christmas Oneshots
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Christmas Oneshots for the VA couples. We have Lissa/Christian, Rose/Dimitri and Sonya Mikhail. Table of contents inside. Enjoy - and MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

**A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone! As an early present ( seeing as it is Christmas Eve and all) I have decided to write as many Christmas oneshots for as many fandoms and ships as possible! The list for this story is: (just in case there is a ship that you don't really like you can skip it according to the table of contents right here)**

**Chapter One: **Lissa/Christian ~ The King of Snowball Fights

**Chapter Two: **Rose/Dimitri ~ Wishing on a Star

**Chapter Three: **Sonya/Mikhail ~ Cooking Time With The Tanners.

**And if you are looking for some of Sydrian, Jeddie or Zeil ect. Check out the Bloodlines Christmas oneshots on my profile. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS **

**- sheerio4ever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

**Chapter One: Lissa/Christian ~ King of Snowball Fights**

"Look Christian!" Lissa squealed. "It's snowing!"

"Umm, yeah, it's always snowing Liss," Christian said, standing beside Lissa at the window. "It never stops snowing."

"Yeah, but the snow is so fresh now, and do you know what that is good for?" Lissa asked, pulling on her coat.

"No," Christian answers.

"It means," Lissa said, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "That the snow is just ripe enough to make gazillions of snowballs, which is great for a...?" Lissa paused waiting for Christian to answer, while she pulled a hat over her ears.

"No."

"What? How do you not know." Lissa asked, unimpressed at Christian's lack of knowledge.

"Not that," Christian grumbled. "I meant no, we are not having a snowball fight."

"Aww, why not?" Lissa pouted.

"I hate snow."

"Yet you live here?"

"It's where you are." Christian answered, rolling his eyes. "Can't we just stay inside and watch Christmas movies. We can have a snowball fight any day, what makes today so special?"

"Pfft," Lissa muttered. "We've seen all those movies about a thousand times. And the difference is that today is Christmas Eve - snowball fight day."Lissa pulled on her gloves. "Come on Christian, please!"

"Why can't you get Rose to play with you?" But nevertheless he pulled on his coat, although he put it on excruciatingly slow to annoy Lissa.

"Because," Lissa said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I know that Rose will beat me. But I know that I can beat you."

Christian glared at Lissa and pulled on his glove as fast as he could. "Watch out Your Majesty, this is one game that you won't win." Lissa just beamed at him.

. . .

"Really Christian," Lissa complained. "You couldn't have got a little bit easier on me?" Lissa huffed and fell onto the carpet in front of the fire. "You could have at least left my face alone."

Christian came in behind her, his normally pale face, slightly flushed. "Nope, it was a war that you started." He grinned. "I also understand why Rose always wins - you don't hold the fort, you run away."

Lissa glared at him. "Fine, you won. I suck at snowball fights. Can you stop gloating now?"

"Nope," Christian laughed. "I have a price."

Lissa rolled her eyes and sat up. "Fine, name your price, King of Snowball Fights."

"You have to kiss me."

"Hmm... how about I think about it," Lissa laughed.

"Lissa," Christian pouted. "I can call up Adrian if you like and tell me all about my wonderful victory..."

"Fine, fine," Lissa giggled. "Come here you idiot."

Lissa pushed Christian to the ground, and pinned him there while she kissed him. Christian flipped her over so he was on top and laughed. "I win! Again! You suck at this Your Majesty." He mocked.

"Oh shut-up and kiss me you fool," Lissa laughed.

"No meetings today?"

"None."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

**Chapter Two: Rose/Dimitri ~ Wishing on a Star. **

Rose was leaning on the window sill, looking, unblinkingly, at a bright star in the sky. Dimitri came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her. "What are you doing Roza?"

"Wishing for the impossible on a star," Rose muttered darkly.

"Oh Roza," Dimitri sighed. "There's always adoption..."

"What?" Rose looked at Dimitri, shocked. "I'm not wishing for a child Dimka, I'm wishing for my parents to leave right this minute."

Dimitri laughed. Janine and Abe had appeared this morning at Rose's and Dimitri's doorstep, telling them that they were here to spend Christmas with their daughter. Dimitri had thought that it was rather sweet, but Rose was horrified and wanted them gone.

"I just wanted a nice, quiet Christmas in," Rose sighed. "Stay at home and curl up on the couch watching corny Christmas movies with cheesy Christmas music. Then on Christmas Day, go over to Lissa's, pretend we are being nice visitors and give her a gift and then steal Sparky's dinner. But no, my parents had to arrive." There was a clatter of pots in the kitchen. "And now they are attempting to prepare a dinner for tomorrow afternoon. I won't survive," Rose moaned. "I'll die of embarrassment!"

"Rose," Dimitri laughed at her dramatics. "They are only trying to be nice and give you the family dinner that you've been missing out on for your whole life."

"Look Dimitri, I thought that I wanted a family Christmas dinner all my life, but I realise that I was wrong. All I need is you, Lissa and Sparky. Maybe Jill will be there. Maybe Adrian and Sydney will make a surprise appearance, who knows, all I can tell you is that I want my parents gone as soon as possible, before I kill them, or worse, they kill each other."

Dimitri heard the raised voices in the kitchen. "That turkey is too small Janine!"

"There are only four of us Abe!"

"Your point?"

And the two adults in the kitchen kept on arguing like that for quite awhile.

Rose stared out of the finger and crossed her fingers and legs, and probably her toes. "They need to leave, like, now. As much as I love them, this is not a surprise Christmas present, this is a surprise Christmas punishment that admittedly I deserve because I'm not exactly an angel, but still, this is overkill."

"Rose!" Janine called from the kitchen. "Where is your Christmas Tree?"

"Doesn't have one," Abe muttered disapprovingly.

"You don't have a Christmas Tree?" Janine screeched. "What is wrong with you two and Christmas! No Christmas Tree, no decorations, no dinner, thank God we arrived when we did."

"I thought my parents were cold, distant and horrible, unseasonal people," Rose muttered. "But apparently even they feel the Christmas spirit. Who would have thought it?" Dimitri figured that it was a rhetorical question, so he didn't answer.

Just then there was a sound of phones ringing in the kitchen, and Dimitri heard Janine say: "Now? Right now?" and Abe say: "Is it really that urgent?"

"Rose, I have to get back - I have work tomorrow," Janine called.

"I have to go too," Abe said loudly. "Business deal."

Rose's eyes lit up."Yes, yes, yes! Christmas miracle really are real." Then she walked into the kitchen with a convincing sad face. "Do you really have to go?" Rose said sadly.

"We do, sorry," Janine said sadly. "Oh well, there is always next year, I guess. I'll get the week off next year and we'll decorate the house and get a tree and we'll have a feast and invite everyone round." As they walked out of the door, Rose's eyes were wide with panic.

"Dimitri," she hissed. "Next year we are skipping the country and gaining new identities!"

"Dimitri laughed. "We'll just have to make sure that we are on duty all next year. Now, how about those corny movies."

"I'll get the popcorn ready," Rose announced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. **

**Chapter Three: Sonya/Mikhail ~ Cooking Time With The Tanners.**

"So... we're supposed to stuff the turkey?" Mikhail asked, looking at the ten pound turkey in front of him.

"Uh huh," Sonya answered. "Although I'm not quite sure how..."

"We could always just leave it the way it is, and put a bowl of stuffing on the table beside him, and if anyone wants any stuffing they can spoon in out." Mikhail suggested.

"Sounds good," Sonya agreed. "I mean, not everyone likes sage and onion stuffing."

"Yeah," Mikhail answered. "So... how long does it take to cook this thing."

"I don't know," Sonya answered nervously. "Longer than a chicken anyway, I guess we can just stick it into the oven and wait until it looks cooked."

"Sounds good," Mikhail smiled. He unwrapped the turkey and put it into a big turkey tray, covering it with tinfoil and pushing it into the oven. "Finished. What's next?"

"Mashed potatoes," Sonya told him. "We'll have to cook them later, and then mash them with some milk or butter."

"I prefer milk," Mikhail said.

"Well, I prefer butter," Sonya disagreed. They glared at each other for a moment and then Sonya said. "We can have two bowls of mashed potatoes!"

"Next is the..." Sonya looked at the long list of dishes. "Salad."

"That should be easy," Mikhail answered. And the two of them got to work with the vegetables, but soon an argument ensued.

"You don't cut the carrots into circles Mikhail!" Sonya shrieked. "You cut them into Julienne strips!"

"Why would you cut them into Julienne strips? That doesn't even make sense." Mikhail replied.

"Wait," Sonya gasped. "Are there even carrots in a salad?"

Mikhail looked at her. "I don't know, I don't eat salads."

"Well neither do I."

"You can eat them raw, therefore they belong in a salad," Mikhail decided, dropping his orange circles into the green leafs of lettuce and red segments of tomatoes.

"Agreed," Sonya answered, sliding her Julienne strips in.

Then they placed the frozen mince pies on a tray and shoved it into the oven with the turkey.

"What's for desert?"

"Various ice-creams, mini brownies, cheesecakes and a Yule Log." Sonya answered, reading her list. "The ice-cream is in the freezer and everything else is chilling in the fridge."

"Brilliant," Mikhail answered, flopping down on the couch. "Why the hell did we volunteer to have dinner at ours?"

"Because we're the oldest and we were supposed to be able to cook the dinner, not, uh, guess about how you cooked it." Sonya answered, lying in his arms.

"Next time we have it as Lissa's place, where she has actually cooks to do all the work." Mikhail muttered, and then the two drifted off to sleep, that was, until, the smoke alarm proceeded to go off three hours later.

"The turkey!" They both screamed and ran to the oven. Mikhail pulled the turkey out as fast as possible and pulled off the tinfoil cover. The turkey was perfectly cooked and ready to be carved soon."

"What the-?" Mikhail asked, and Sonya pulled the mince pies out of the oven. "These."

There was a knock on the door, as everyone arrived outside for dinner.

"Is something burning?" Sydney asked.

"I hope nobody minds that there won't be any mince pies," Sonya announced nervously. "Or mashed potatoes," Mikhail added, thinking of the boiled over mess.

"But there is salad, and turkey, and bread for everyone!" Sonya announced. "And lots of dessert!" To which everyone, except Sydney, cheered for.

"Next year, we are taking a vacation." Mikhail sighed as everyone sat around the table.

"For definite." Sonya answered.


End file.
